Memorias de una geisha
by Mila Foissard
Summary: En esta maravillosa novela escuchamos las confesiones de Sakura, una de las más hermosas geishas del Japón de entreguerras, un país en el que aún resonaban los ecos feudales y donde las tradiciones ancestrales empezaban a convivir con los modos occidentales.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, lectoras.

Memorias de una geisha es una novela de Arthur Golden, publicada en 1997. Esta novela relata la historia de una geisha que trabajaba en Kioto antes de la SGM.

Naruto es un manga escrito e ilustrado por Masashi Kishimoto.

Adaptación de la historia de Arthur Golden con los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.

Hola, espero disfruten de este capítulo y la historia, en general.

 _"Si quieres conocer el pasado, mira el presente que es su resultado. Si quieres conocer el futuro, mira el presente que es su causa"_

Imagínate que tú y yo estuviéramos sentados en una apacible estancia con vistas a un jardín, tomando té y charlando sobre unas cosas que ocurrieron hace mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo, y yo te dijera "el día que conocí a fulano de tal…fue el mejor día de mi vida y también el peor". Supongo, dejarías la taza sobre la mesa y dirías "¿En qué quedamos"? ¿Fue el mejor o el peor?". Tratándose de otra situación, me habría reído de mis palabras y te habría dado la razón. Pero la verdad, el día que conocí a Hatake Kakashi fue, de verdad, el mejor y el peor día de mi vida. Me fascinó, incluso el olor a pescado de sus manos me pareció un perfume. De no haberlo conocido, nunca hubiera sido geisha.

No nací ni me eduqué para ser una de las famosas geishas de Kioto. Ni siquiera nací en Kioto. Soy hija de un pescador de Yoroido, un pequeño pueblo de la costa del Mar de Japón. En toda mi vida, no habré hablado de Yoroido, ni tampoco de la casa en la que pasé mi infancia o de mis padres o de mi hermana mayor, ni desde luego de cómo me hice geisha o de cómo te sientes siéndolo, con más de media docena de persona. La mayoría de las personas prefiere seguir imaginándose que mi madre y mi abuela fueron, también, geishas y que yo comencé a prepararme para serlo en cuanto me desteraron, y otras fantasías por el estilo. En realidad, hace muchos años, le estaba sirviendo sake a un hombre que menciono casualmente que había estado en Yoroido la semana anterior. Me sentí como se debe de sentir un pequeño pájaro al encontrarse al otro lado del océano con una criatura que conoce su nido. Me quedé tan sorprendida que no pude contenerme y le dije:

 **¡Yoroido! De ahí soy yo.**

¡Pobre hombre! Su cara se convirtió en un muestrario de muecas. Hizo todo lo posible por sonreír, sin conseguirlo, porque no podía dejar de mostrar una turbada sorpresa.

 **¿Yoroido? Seguro que no estamos hablando del mismo lugar.**

Para aquel entonces, hacía mucho tiempo que yo había desarrollado mi "sonrisa Noh"; la llamo así porque cuando la pongo parezco una máscara del teatro Noh, de esas que son totalmente hieráticas. La ventaja que tiene es que los hombres la interpretan como quieren; no te puedes imaginar lo útil que me ha sido. En ese momento, pensé que lo mejor sería usarla y, como era de esperar, funcionó. El hombre suspiro profundamente y se bebió de un trago la copa de sake que acababa de servirle. Luego soltó una enorme carcajada, de alivio, creo yo, más que de otra cosa.

 **¡Qué idea!** – Dijo, soltando otra carcajada **\- ¡Tú de un poblacho como Yoroido! Eso sería como pensar en hace té en una cubeta** – Y cuando volvió a reírse, me dijo –: **Por eso eres tan divertida, Sakura-san. A veces, casi, consigues que me tome en serio las bromitas que me haces.**

No es que me guste mucho pensar que soy como una cubeta de té, pero, supongo que en cierta medida es cierto. Después de todo, me crie en Yoroido, y nadie se atrevería a decir que es un lugar con glamur. Casi nunca las personas lo visitan. Y las personas que viven allí, no tienen muchas oportunidades de irse. Probablemente te estés preguntando como lo conseguí. Ahí comienza mi historia.

La casa en la que vivíamos en el pequeño puerto de Yoroido era una "casita piripi", como la llamaba entonces. Ubicada junto a un acantilado donde soplaba, constantemente, el viento del océano. De niña, pensaba que el mar estaba siempre acatarrado, porque jadeaba constantemente, salvo cuando se quedaba como sin respiración, antes de soltar uno de sus grandes estornudos – lo que se asemeja a decir, que de pronto, soplaban ráfagas tremendas acompañadas de agua de mar pulverizada -. Decidí que nuestra casita se habría ofendido que el océano le estornudara en la cara cada dos por tres y empezó a torcerse para quitarse del medio. Probablemente hubiera terminado derrumbándose de no ser porque mi padre la reforzó con un madero que rescató de un barco de pesca naufragado. De este modo, la casa parecía un viejo borracho apoyado en una muleta.

Mi vida en la casita piripi, también, estaba un poco torcida. Como desde muy niña me parecí mucho a mi madre y apenas a mi padre o a mi hermana mayor, mi madre decía que estábamos hechas iguales – Y era verdad que las dos poseíamos unos pares de ojos peculiares de un color que casi nunca se ve en Japón – En lugar de castaño oscuro, los ojos de mi madre eran de un verde translúcido, y los míos son exactamente iguales. Siendo niña le dije una vez a mi madre que alguien le había hecho un agujerito en los ojos y que se le había escapado casi toda la tinta y ella pensó que era una ocurrencia graciosa. Los videntes decían que sus ojos eran tan transparentes (pálidos) porque había demasiada agua en su personalidad, tanta que los otros cuatro elementos apenas estaban presentes, y por eso, explicaban, combinaban tan mal sus rasgos. Las personas del pueblo decían que tendría que haber sido extremadamente atractiva, porque sus padres habían sido muy guapos. Entonces, los melocotones tienen un sabor exquisito, lo mismo que las setas, pero no se pueden combinar esa era la jugarreta que le había gastado la naturaleza a mi madre. Tenía la boquita bien formada de su madre, pero la angulosa mandíbula padre, lo que daba la impresión de una delicada pintura enmarcada con un marco demasiado pesado. Y sus hermoso ojos verdes agua estaban cercados por unas pestañas, extremadamente, espesas que en el caso de su padre debían de ser sorprendentes, pero en el suyo hacían que pareciera, siempre, espantada.

Mi madre siempre decía que se había casado con mi padre porque ella tenía demasiada agua en su personalidad y mi padre demasiada madera en la suya. Las personas que conocían a mi padre enseguida entendían a lo que se refería mi madre. El agua fluye veloz de un lugar a otro y siempre encuentra una grieta por la que salir. La madera, por su parte, se aferra fuerte a la tierra. En el caso de mi padre esto era bueno, porque era pescador, y un hombre con madera en su personalidad se encuentra cómodo en el mar. En realidad, mi padre se sentía mejor en el mar que en cualquier otro sitio, y nunca se alejaba mucho de él. Olía a mar, incluso, después de asearse. Cuando no pescaba, se sentaba en el suelo de nuestra oscura casita y remendaba las redes. Y si la red hubiera sido una criatura dormida ni siquiera la habría despertado, tal era la lentitud con la que trabajaba. Lo hacía todo así de despacio, incluso cuando intentaba poner cara de concentración, podías salir afuera y vaciar la vasija en el tiempo que a él le costaba recolocar sus rasgos. Tenía la cara llena de arrugas, y en cada arruga estaba escondida una preocupación u otra, de modo que había dejado de ser su cara y más bien parecía un árbol con nidos de pájaros en todas sus ramas. Tenía que luchar constantemente para dominarla, y siempre parecía agotado por el esfuerzo.

Cuanto tenía seis o siete años, me enteré de algo referente a mi padre que hasta entonces había ignorado. Un día le pregunté: "Papá, ¿por qué eres tan viejo?". El arqueó las cejas, de modo que tomaron la forma de unos pequeños paraguas caídos sobre sus ojos. Y luego, suspiro largamente, movió la cabeza y dijo: "No lo sé". Cuando me volví a mi madre, ella me lanzo una mirada que significaba que respondería a mi pregunta en otro momento. Al día siguiente, sin darme ninguna explicación, me llevó con ella colina abajo, cerca del pueblo, pero antes de llegar torcimos en el camino que lleva al cementerio, en el bosque. Allí me condujo a tres sepulturas juntas en una esquina y marcadas cada uno con un poste más alto que yo. Tenían unas austeras inscripciones escritas de arriba abajo, pero yo no había ido a la escuela del pueblo lo suficiente para saber dónde acaba una y empezaba la siguiente. Mi madre los señalo y dijo: "Yoshino, esposa de Haruno Kizashi". Haruno Kizashi era el nombre de mi padre. "Fallecida, a los veinticuatro años, en el año decimonoveno de Meiji". Luego señalo la siguiente "Shikamaru, hijo de Haruno Kizashi, fallecido, a los seis años, en el año decimonoveno de Meiji", y a la siguiente, que era idéntica a las otras dos, salvo por el nombre, Konohamaru, y a la edad, tres años. Me llevó un rato comprender que mi padre había estado casado antes, hacía mucho tiempo, y que toda su familia había muerto. No mucho después volví a visitar las sepulturas y descubrí que la tristeza es un peso difícil de llevar. Mi cuerpo pesaba el doble que un momento antes, como si aquellas sepulturas tiraran de mí.

Con toda aquella agua y toda aquella madera, el equilibrio tendría que haber sido perfecto, y mis padres tendrían que haber engendrado hijos con la proporción adecuada de cada elemento. Seguro que se sorprendieron al ver que habían terminado teniendo una discrepancia. Puesto que no sólo me parecía a mi madre y había heredado, incluso, sus extraños ojos, sino que mi hermana, Konan, se parecía a mi padre como una gota de agua a otra. Konan era seis años mayor, y, claro, al ser mayor, le permitían hacer cosas que a mí todavía me estaban prohibidas. Pero Konan poseía la virtud de hacerlo todo de tal forma que parecía una completa casualidad. Por ejemplo, si le pedías que te sirviera un cuenco de sopa de la olla puesta en el fogón, lo hacía, pero de tal modo que parecía que la sopa se había derramado y, por suerte, había caído en el cuenco. Una vez, incluso, se cortó con un pescado. Y no es que se cortara con un cuchillo limpiando un pescado. Que va. Subía la pendiente desde el pueblo con un pescado envuelto en papel, y se le escurrió y cayó de tal forma que le dio en la pierna y le cortó con una de las aletas.

Seguramente nuestros padres habrían tenido más hijos, además de Konan y de mí, sobre todo porque mi padre esperaba tener un niño que saliera a pescar con él. Pero cuando yo tenía siete años, mi madre cayó gravemente enferma, probablemente con cáncer de huesos, aunque por aquel entonces no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba. Su única forma de escapar del dolor era dormir, lo que empezó a hacer como los gatos, es decir, más o menos constantemente. Conforme pasaban los meses, más tiempo la pasaba dormida, y enseguida empezó a gemir cuando estaba despierta. Yo me daba cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando rápidamente en ella, pero como había tanta agua en su personalidad, no me pareció preocupante. A veces, en cuestión de unos pocos meses adelgazaba hostilmente, pero luego volvía a engordar con la misma rapidez. Pero para mí noveno cumpleaños, empezaron a sobresalir los huesos de su rostro y, luego, no volvió a engordar. Yo no me daba cuenta de que debido a su enfermedad se estaba quedando sin agua. Al igual que las algas que están naturalmente empapadas y se vuelven quebradizas al secarse, mi madre estaba perdiendo más y más de su esencia.

Entonces, una tarde que yo estaba sentada en el agujereado suelo de nuestra casa, cantándole a un grillo que había encontrado en aquella mañana, cuando una voz llamó la puerta:

 **¡Eh! ¡Abran la puerta! ¡Soy el doctor Kumadori!**

El doctor Kumadori se aproximaba a nuestro pueblo una vez a la semana, y desde que mi madre había enfermado, siempre se tomaba la molestia de subir la cuesta hasta nuestra casa para ver cómo iba la enferma. Mi padre estaba en casa, aquel día, porque se avecinaba una gran tempestad. Estaba sentado en el suelo, en su lugar de costumbre, con sus inmensas manos enredadas, como arañas, en una red de pescar. Pasado un momento, volvió sus ojos hacia mí y levanto un dedo. Esto significaba que quería que fuera a abrir la puerta.

El doctor Kumadori era un hombre muy importante, o al menos eso creíamos en el pueblo. Había estudiado en Tokio, y se decía que conocía más caracteres chinos que nadie. Era demasiado orgulloso para reparar en una criatura como yo. Cuando abrí la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y entró en la casa delante de mí.

 **¡Vaya, vaya, Haruno-san!** – Le dijo a mi padre – **Me gustaría vivir como usted, todo el día en el mar, pescando. ¡Qué maravilla¡ Y luego los días de resaca descansando en casa. Veo que su esposa sigue dormida** – Continuó – **Es una pena, porque había pensado examinarla hoy.**

 **¿Ah, sí?** – Dijo mi padre.

 **La semana que viene no puedo acercarme. ¿Podría despertarla para examinarla?**

A mi padre le llevó un tiempo desenredarse los dedos de la red, pero por fin se puso de pie.

 **Sango-chan** – Me dijo – **Tráele una taza de té al doctor.**

Entonces me llamaba Sango. Todavía no se me conocía por mi nombre de geisha, Sakura.

Mi padre y el doctor entraron en la otra habitación, donde dormía mi madre. Intenté escuchar desde la puerta, pero sólo oía los gemidos de mi madre y nada de lo que decían ellos. Me puse a hacer el té, y en seguida salió el doctor frotándose las manos y con una expresión muy seria. Mi padre salió detrás, y se sentaron los dos en la mesa, en el centro de la habitación.

 **Ha llegado el momento de decirte algo, Haruno-san** – Empezó diciendo el doctor Kumadori – **Debes ir a hablar con una de las mujeres del pueblo. Con la Señora Chiyo, tal vez. Y pedirle que haga un bonito vestido para tu mujer.**

 **No tengo el dinero, doctor** \- Dijo mi padre.

 **Últimamente todos somos más pobres. Entiendo lo que dices. Pero se lo debes a tu mujer. No debería morir con el andrajoso vestido que lleva puesto.**

 **¿Entonces es que va a morir pronto?**

 **Unas pocas semanas más. Tiene unos dolores espantosos. La muerte la aliviará.**

Después de esto, dejé de oír sus voces, pues lo que oía dentro de mi cabeza era un sonido semejante al de un pájaro aleteando espantado. Tal vez era mi corazón, no lo sé. Pero si alguna vez has visto un pájaro atrapado dentro de un templo, intentando como un loco encontrar una salida, así estaba reaccionando mi mente. No se me había ocurrido pensar que mi madre no podía continuar enferma para siempre. No voy a decir que no me hubiera preguntado qué pasaría si se muriera; sí que me lo preguntaba algunas veces, pero de la misma manera que me preguntaba qué pasaría si un terremoto se tragara nuestra casa. La vida se acabaría.

 **Creí que me moriría yo primero** – Decía mi padre.

 **Eres viejo, Haruno-san. Pero tienes buena salud. Todavía te quedan cuatro o cinco años. Te dejare más píldoras de estas para tu mujer. Le puedes dar dos juntas, si es necesario**.

Hablaron un poco más sobre las píldoras, y luego el doctor Kumadori se marchó. Durante un largo rato, mi padre continuó sentado en silencio, dándome la espalda. No llevaba camisa, sólo su flácida piel. Cuanto más miraba, más me parecería una extraña colección de formas y texturas. Su columna vertebral era una soga llena de nudos. Su cabeza, con aquellos descoloridos manchurrones, podría haber sido una fruta machucada. Sus brazos eran palitos envueltos en cuero viejo, colgando de dos bultos. Si moría mi madre, ¿cómo iba yo a seguir viviendo en la casa con él? No quería alejarme de él, pero cuando mi madre desapareciera, la casa se quedaría vacía, estuviera él o no.

Por fin, mi padre me llamo en un susurro. Me acerqué y me arrodillé a su lado.

 **Algo muy importante** – Me dijo.

Tenía la cara más seria de lo normal, con los ojos en blanco, casi como si no pudiera controlarlos. Pensé que se debatía, intentando decirme que mi madre no tardaría en morir, pero todo lo que me dijo fue:

 **Baja al pueblo y compra incienso para el altar.**

Nuestro pequeño altar budista estaba dispuesto en un viejo cajón a la entrada de la cocina; era lo único de valor en nuestra casita piripi. Delante de una figura toscamente tallada de Amida, el Buda del Paraíso Occidental, había unas pequeñas tablillas mortuorias con los nombres budistas de nuestros antepasados.

 **Pero, padre… ¿eso es todo?**

Esperaba que me contestara algo, pero se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano que indicara que me fuera.

El camino de nuestra casa bordeaba el acantilado antes de meterse tierra adentro, hacia el pueblo. Andar por él en un día como aquél no era fácil, pero recuerdo que agradecí que el feroz viento barriera de mi mente todo lo que me atormentaba. El mar estaba embravecido, con unas olas cortantes como piedras afiladas. Me pareció que el mundo entero se sentía como me sentía yo. ¿Es que la vida era sólo una tempestad que arrasaba con todo, dejando tras ella sólo algo yermo e irreconocible? Nunca había tenido pensamientos así. Para escapar de ellos, me eché a correr por el camino hasta que vi el pueblo a mis pies. Yoroido era un pueblecito situado a la entrada de una ensenada. Por lo general, el agua estaba plagada de barcos de pesca, pero ese día sólo se veían algunos barcos que volvían y que, como siempre, me parecieron pulgas de agua saltando por la superficie. La tempestad venia en serio; la oía rugir. Los barcos que quedaban en la bahía empezaron a difuminarse hasta desaparecer tras la cortina de agua. Vi que la tormenta avanzaba hacia mí. Me golpearon las primeras gotas, del tamaño de huevos de codorniz, y en cuestión de segundos estaba tan mojada como si me hubiera caído al mar.

Yoroido sólo tenía una carretera, que llevaba directamente a la entrada principal de la Compañía Japonesa del Pescado y el Marisco y estaba flanqueada por una hilera de casas, cuya habitación delantera se utilizaba como tienda. Crucé la calle corriendo hacia la Casa Okada, donde vendían artículos de mercería; pero entonces me sucedió algo – una de esas nimiedades con consecuencias gigantescas, como tropezar y caer delante de un tren -. La carretera de tierra estaba resbaladiza, y mis pies siguieron andando sin mí. Me caí de frente y me di en un lado de la cara. Supongo que el golpe debió aturdirme, porque sólo recuerdo una especie de entumecimiento y la sensación de que quería escupir algo que tenía en la boca. Oí voces y sentí que me daban la vuelta; me levantaban y me transportaban. Me di cuenta de que me entraban en la Compañía Japonesa del Pescado y del Marisco, porque me envolvió el olor a pescado. Oí un golpe seco cuando dejaron caer al suelo un gran pescado y me coloraron a mí sobre la viscosa superficie de la mesa que éste había ocupado. Sabía que estaba empapada, que estaba sangrando y que iba descalza, sucia y vestida con ropas de campesina. Lo que no sabía era que aquél era el momento que iba a cambiarlo todo. Pues fue en semejante situación en la que me encontré mirando al rostro del señor Hatake Kakashi.

Había visto al señor Hatake muchas veces en el pueblo. Vivía en una ciudad cercana, pero venia todos los días, pues su familia era la propietaria de la Compañía Japonesa del Pescado y del Marisco. No iba vestido de campesino como el resto de los hombres, sino que llevaba un kimono masculino, con unos pantalones que me recordaban a esas ilustraciones de los samuráis que, tal vez, conozcas. Tenía la piel suave y tersa como un tambor; sus mejillas eran brillantes crestas, como la piel tirante y crujiente de un pescado a la parrilla. Siempre me había parecido fascinante. Cuando estaba jugando en la calle con los otros niños, y acertaba a pasar por allí el señor Hatake, siempre dejaba de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo para mirarlo.

Me dejaron tumbada en aquella pringosa superficie mientras el señor Hatake me examinaba el labio, estirándomelo al tiempo que me giraba la cabeza a un lado y al otro. De pronto se fijó en mis ojos verdes, que estaban clavados en él con tal fascinación que me resultó imposible fingir que no lo estaba mirando. No sonrió burlón como diciéndome que era una descarada, ni tampoco apartó la vista; se diría que le daba igual adonde mirara yo o lo que pensara. Nos miramos durante un largo tiempo, tan largo que me dio un escalofrío a pesar del calor que hacia dentro del edificio de la Compañía.

 **Te conozco** – Dijo finalmente – **Eres la pequeño del viejo Haruno.**

Desde niña me di cuenta de que el señor Hatake veía el mundo como era realmente; nunca tenía la expresión aturdida de mi padre. A mí me parecía que aquel hombre veía correr la savia por los pinos y el círculo brillante en el cielo, donde las nubes tapan el sol. Vivía en un mundo visible, aun cuando no siempre le agradara estar en él. Me di cuenta de que se fijaba en los árboles, en el barro y en los niños que jugaban en la calle, pero no tenía ninguna razón para pensar que, alguna vez, se hubiera fijado en mí.

Tal vez por eso, cuando me habló, se me salieron las lágrimas.

El señor Hatake me sentó. Creí que me iba a decir que me fuera, pero en lugar de ello dijo:

 **No te tragues esa sangre, muchachita. A no ser que quieras que se te haga una piedra en el estómago. Si yo fuera tú, la escupiría en el suelo.**

 **¿La sangre de una muchacha, señor Hatake?** – Dijo uno de los hombres **\- ¿Aquí, donde traemos el pescado?**

Los pescadores son terriblemente supersticiosos, ya sabes. Especialmente no quieren que las mujeres tengan nada que ver con la pesca. Un hombre del pueblo, el señor Yamanaka, encontró a su hija jugando en su barco una mañana. Le dio una paliza con una vara y luego fregó el barco con sake y lejía con tal fuerza que levantó la pintura. Pero esto tampoco le pareció suficiente, y el señor Yamanaka hizo que el sacerdote shinto viniera a bendecirlo. Todo ello simplemente porque su hija había estado jugando donde se pesca. Y, ahora, el señor Hatake estaba sugiriendo que escupiera la sangre en el suelo de la nave donde se limpiaba el pescado.

 **Si lo que les asusta es que lo que escupa estropee las tripas del pescado** – Dijo el señor Hatake - **, llévenselas a casa. Tengo muchas más.**

 **No es por las tripas del pescado, señor.**

 **Y yo les digo que su sangre será lo más limpio que haya tocado este suelo desde que nacieron ustedes o yo. Vamos** – Dijo el señor Hatake, dirigiéndose a mí – **Escupe**.

Sentada sobre las babas que cubrían la mesa, no sabía qué hacer. Pensaba que sería terrible desobedecer al señor Hatake, pero no estoy segura de que hubiera tenido el valor de escupir si uno de los hombres no se hubiera apartado a un lado y se hubiera sonado en el suelo. Tras ver aquello no pude soportar tener nada en la boca ni un minuto más, y escupí la sangre como el señor Hatake me había dicho. Todos los hombres se alejaron asqueados, salvo el ayudante del señor Hatake, que se llamaba Yamato. El señor Hatake le dijo que fuera a buscar al doctor Kumadori.

 **No sé dónde encontrarlo** – Dijo Yamato, aunque para mí lo que realmente quiso decir era que no le apetecía ir.

Yo le dije al señor Hatake que el doctor había pasado por nuestra casa hacia unos minutos.

 **¿Dónde está tu casa?** – Me preguntó el señor Hatake.

 **Es la casita piripi que está encima del acantilado.**

 **¿Qué es eso de "casa piripi"?**

 **Es la que está inclinada, como si hubiera bebido demasiado.**

Parecía que el señor Hatake no sabía qué hacer con aquella información.

 **Bueno, Yamato, sube hasta esa casa piripi y busca al doctor Kumadori. No te costará encontrarlo. Guíate por los gritos que dan sus pacientes cuando los examina.**

Me imaginé que el señor Hatake volvería a su trabajo al salir Yamato; pero se quedó junto a la mesa sin dejar de mirarme. Sentí que mi rostro comenzaba a arder. Finalmente, dijo algo que me pareció muy inteligente.

 **Tienes la cara como una berenjena, pequeña Haruno.**

Se acercó a un cajón y sacó un espejito para que me viera. Tenía el labio hinchado y amoratado, como había dicho él.

 **Pero lo que realmente quiero saber… -** Continuó - **…es por qué tienes unos ojos tan extraordinarios y por qué no te pareces en nada a tu padre.**

 **Son los ojos de mi madre** – Respondí – **Pero mi padre tiene tantas arrugas que nunca he podido saber cómo es realmente.**

 **Tú también tendrás arrugas algún día.**

 **Pero algunas de sus arrugas se deben a cómo está hecho** – Dije – **La parte de atrás de su cabeza es tan vieja como la de adelante, y, sin embargo, es tan lisa como un huevo.**

 **No es lo más respetuoso que se puede decir de un padre** – Me dijo el señor Hatake – **Pero supongo que será cierto.**

Luego dijo algo que hizo que me sonrojara mucho, que estoy segura de que mis labios empalidecieron.

 **¿Y, entonces, cómo un viejo arrugado con cabeza de huevo ha podido tener una hija tan hermosa como tú?**

En los años que siguieron me han dicho hermosa más veces de las que puedo recordar. Aunque, claro, a las geishas siempre se las llama hermosas, incluso a las que no lo son. Pero cuando el señor Hatake me dijo aquello, mucho antes de que yo supiera lo que es una geisha, casi creí que era cierto.

Después de que el doctor Kumadori me curara el labio, compré el incienso que mi padre me había encargado, y volví a casa en un estado tal de agitación que no creo que hubiera habido más actividad dentro de mi si, en lugar de una niña, hubiera sido un hormiguero. Me habría resultado más fácil si mis emociones me empujaran todas en la misma dirección, pero la cosa no era tan sencilla. Me habían dejado al azar del viento, como un trozo de papel. En algún lugar, entre los diversos pensamientos que me inspiraba mi madre – en algún lugar más allá del dolor del labio – había anidado en mí un pensamiento placentero, que intentaba una y otra vez poner en claro. Tenía que ver con el señor Hatake. Me senté en el acantilado y contemplé el mar, donde aun después de la tormenta, las olas seguían siendo como piedras afiladas, y el cielo había tomado un color pardusco, de barro. Me aseguré de que no había nadie por allí mirándome, y entonces, apretando el incienso contra mi pecho, grité al viento el nombre del señor Hatake, una y otra vez hasta que escuché, satisfecha, la música de cada silaba. Ya sé que debe sonar como una locura de mi parte, y lo era. Pero yo sólo era una muchacha confusa.

Después de cenar y de que mi padre se hubiera ido al pueblo a ver cómo jugaban los otros pescadores al ajedrez, Konan y yo limpiamos la cocina en silencio. Intenté recordar cómo me había hecho sentir el señor Hatake, pero en el frio silencio de la casa, la sensación se había evaporado. Lo que sentía era un terror gélido y persistente ante la idea de la enfermedad de mi madre. Me encontré calculando cuánto tiempo quedaría para que fuese enterrada en el cementerio del pueblo junto a la otra familia de mi padre. ¿Qué sería de mí en el futuro? Con mi madre muerta, Konan tomaría su lugar, suponía yo. Observé a mi hermana a fregar la olla de hierro en la que hacíamos sopa; pero no obstante la tenía delante de sus narices, aunque parecía no mirarla, me di cuenta de que no la estaba viendo. Siguió fregándola mucho después de que ya estuviera limpia. Por fin, le dije:

 **Konan-san, no me siento bien.**

 **Sal y calienta el baño** – Me contestó, apartándose de los ojos sus encrespados cabellos con la mano mojada.

 **No quiero bañarme** – Dije – **Konan, Mamá se va a morir…**

 **Esta olla está agrietada. ¡Mira!**

 **No lo está** – Dije – **Siempre ha tenido esa marca.**

 **Entonces, ¿por qué se sale el agua?**

 **No se sale. La has salpicado tú. Te estaba viendo.**

Durante un momento Konan pareció profundamente emocionada, lo que se tradujo en su cara en una expresión de asombro extremo, tal como sucedía con otros muchos de sus sentimientos. Pero no dijo nada más. Se limitó a quitar la olla del fogón y se dirigió a la puerta para tirar el agua afuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Espero les guste este capítulo.

 _"La nieve no rompe las ramas del sauce"_

A la mañana siguiente, para no pensar en mis preocupaciones, me fui a bañar a un estanque que había un poco más allá de nuestra casa, entre un bosquecillo de pinos. Los niños del pueblo iban a bañarse allí casi todas las mañanas cuando hacia buen tiempo. Konan también venía a veces, con un traje de baño que se había hecho con unas ropas de pescar de mi padre, que ya estaban prácticamente inservibles. No era exactamente un buen traje de baño, porque cuando se inclinaba se le aflojaba en el pecho, y los muchachos gritaban: "¡Miren, se le ven los Montes Fujis!". Pero a ella le daba igual.

Hacía el mediodía, decidí volver a casa a buscar algo de comer. Konan se había ido mucho antes con el chico Hayate, que era el hijo del ayudante del señor Hatake. Le seguía como un perrito. Cuando iba a algún sitio, el chico miraba hacia atrás para indicarle que debía seguirle, y ella siempre lo hacía. No esperaba volver a verla hasta la hora de la cena, pero al acercarme a la casa, la vi en el camino delante de mí, apoyada en un árbol. Si hubieras visto lo que estaba pasando lo hubieses entendido enseguida, pero yo no era más que una niña. Konan se había se había subido el traje de baño hasta los hombros, y el muchacho Hayate estaba jugueteando con sus dos "Montes Fujis", como les llamaban los chicos.

Desde que nuestra madre había caído enferma, mi hermana se había puesto bastante gordita. Sus pechos eran tan hirsutos como sus cabellos. Lo que me sorprendía más era que parecía que era precisamente su indocilidad lo que fascinaba al chico Hayate. Los meneaba y los soltaba para ver cómo volvían a su sitio balanceándose. Yo sabía que no debía estar espiando, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer mientras tuviera el camino bloqueado por ellos. Y entonces, de pronto oí la voz de un hombre detrás de mí.

 **Sango-chan, ¿qué haces ahí agachada detrás de un árbol?**

Teniendo en cuenta que era una niña de nueve años, que venía de bañarse en un estanque y que todavía no tenía en mi cuerpo ni formas ni texturas que ocultar a la vista de nadie… es fácil imaginar lo que llevaba encima.

Cuando me volví – todavía en cuclillas y cubriendo mi desnudez lo mejor que podía con las manos – vi al señor Hatake. No podría haber sentido más vergüenza.

 **Esa de ahí debe ser tu famosa "casita piripi"** – Dijo – **Y ese de ahí parece el hijo del señor Yamato. ¡Y por lo que se ve está muy ocupado! ¿Quién es la muchacha que está con él?**

 **Es mi hermana, señor Hatake. Estoy esperando que se vayan.**

El señor Hatake hizo una bocina con las manos y dio un grito; entonces oí que el chico Hayate se echaba a correr camino abajo. Mi hermana debió salir corriendo también, porque el señor Hatake me dijo que podía ir a casa y vestirme.

 **Cuando veas a tu hermana…-** Me dijo **-…quiero que le des esto.**

Me dio un paquetito envuelto en papel de arroz del tamaño de una cabeza de pescado.

 **Son unas hierbas chinas** – Me dijo **– No le hagas caso al doctor Kumadori si dice que no sirven para nada. Que tu hermana prepare con ellas una infusión y se la dé a tu madre para aliviarle el dolor. Son unas hierbas muy apreciadas. No las malgasten.**

 **Entonces, en ese caso, será mejor que haga yo misma la infusión. A mi hermana no se le dan muy bien esas cosas.**

 **El doctor Kumadori me contó que tu madre está enferma** – Dijo – **Y ahora que tú me dices que tú hermana no sabe ni hacer una infusión. Y con un padre tan viejo como el tuyo, ¿qué va a ser de ti, Sango-chan? ¿Quién se ocupa de ti ahora?**

 **Supongo que me cuido sola.**

 **Conozco a un hombre que hoy es mayor, pero cuando era un muchacho de tu edad, perdió a su padre. Al año siguiente, murió su madre y luego su hermano mayor se fue a Osaka y lo dejó solo. ¿Suena un poco como tú historia, no te parece?**

El señor Hatake me miró como si me estuviera diciendo que no me atreviera a llevarle la contraria.

 **De acuerdo, el nombre de aquel hombre es Hatake Kakashi** – Continúo diciendo – **Si, yo… aunque por aquel entonces mi nombre era Sarutobi Kakashi. A los doce años me acogió la familia Hatake. Cuando crecí un poco más, me casaron con la hija y me adoptaron. Hoy ayudo a llevar el negocio familiar. Así que todo acabó bien para mí, como ves. Tal vez a ti también te suceda algo así.**

Me quede mirando las canas del señor Hatake y los surcos de su frente, que parecían los de la corteza de un árbol. Me parecía el hombre más sabio y más erudito de la tierra. Creía que él sabía cosas que yo nunca sabría, que tenía una elegancia que yo nunca tendría, y que su kimono azul era más fino que cualquier prenda que yo pudiera llegar a ponerme. Estaba agachada delante de él, en el camino, con el cabello enredado, el rostro sucio y el olor al agua del estanque en la piel.

 **No creo que nadie quiera adoptarme nunca** – Dije.

 **¿Ah, no? Pero si eres una chica lista. ¡Mira que decir que tú casa "esta piripi" y que la cabeza de tu padre parece un huevo!**

 **¡Pero si es verdad que parece un huevo!**

 **Has dado la mejor explicación que se podía dar. Ahora, corre, Sango-chan** – Dijo – **Quieres comer, ¿no? Tal vez, si tu hermana se toma una sopa, podrás echarte en el suelo y aprovechar la que ella derrame.**

Desde ese mismo momento empecé a hacerme ilusiones de que el señor Hatake me adoptaría. A veces me olvido de lo angustiada que me sentía durante esa época. Supongo que me aferraba a cualquier cosa que me consolara. Con frecuencia, cuando me sentía atormentada, me encontraba volviendo a la misma imagen de mi madre, muy anterior a que empezara a gemir de dolor por las mañanas. Yo tenía cuatro años, y estábamos celebrando las fiestas del obon de nuestro pueblo, el momento del año en el que damos la bienvenida al espíritu de los muertos. Después de varias noches de ceremonias en el cementerio y de encender las hogueras a las puertas de las casas para guiar a los espíritus, nos reuníamos la última noche del festival en el Santuario Shinto, que se alzaba sobre las rocas, dominando toda la bahía. Nada más pasar las verjas del santuario había un claro, que aquella noche estaba decorado con farolillos de papel de todos los colores, colgados de cordeles entre los árboles. Mi madre y yo bailábamos juntas mucho tiempo con el resto del pueblo al son de la música de la flauta y el tamboril; pero luego me cansé, y ella me tomó en brazos y se sentó al borde del claro. De pronto, sopló una ráfaga de viento desde el acantilado y uno de los farolillos se prendió fuego. Vimos cómo se quemaba el cordel y como el farolillo comenzó a caer en llamas. Y entonces volvió a soplar otra ráfaga, que lo dirigió hacia donde estábamos nosotras, dejando un reguero de polvo dorado en el aire. Pareció que la bola de fuego había caído al suelo, pero, de nuevo, mi madre y yo vimos cómo volvía a ser empujada por el viento directamente hacia nosotras. Sentí que mi madre me soltaba, y un instante después se abalanzaba para apagarla con las manos. Por un momento nos vimos rodeadas de chispas y llamaradas; pero enseguida las pavesas encendidas volaron hacia los árboles, donde terminaron apagándose, y nadie – ni siquiera mi madre – resultó herido.

Más o menos una semana después, cuando mis fantasías de ser adoptada habían tenido tiempo sobrado para florecer, volví a casa una tarde y me encontré al señor Hatake sentado frente a mi padre en la mesita de nuestra casa. Me di cuenta de que estaban hablando de algo importante, porque ni siquiera se percataron de mi presencia cuando entré. Me quedé inmóvil escuchándolos.

 **¿Qué piensa de mi propuesta, Haruno?**

 **No sé, señor Hatake** – Dijo mi padre **-, no puedo imaginarme a mis hijas viviendo en otro lugar.**

 **Lo comprendo, pero piense que podrían estar mucho mejor, lo mismo que usted. Solo ocúpese de que mañana por la tarde bajen al pueblo.**

Tras esto, el señor Hatake se levantó para irse. Yo fingí que acababa de llegar cuando nos cruzamos en la puerta.

 **Le estaba hablando de ti a tu padre, Sango-chan** – Me dijo **– Vivo al otro lado de la loma, en la villa de Senzuru. Es más grande que Yoroido. Creo que te gustara. ¿Por qué no vienes tú y Konan-san mañana? Veras mi casa y conocerás a mi hijita. Tal vez hasta les guste pasar una noche allí. Solo una noche, no te preocupes; y luego las traeré devuelta a casa. ¿Qué te parece?**

Dije que me parecía estupendo. E intenté por todos los medios hacer como si todo me pareciera tan normal. Pero en mi cabeza se había producido una explosión. No podía hilar un pensamiento con otro. No cabía duda de que una parte de mí deseaba fervientemente ser adoptada por el señor Hatake después de la muerte de mi madre; pero otra parte de mi estaba muy, muy asustada. Me avergonzaba horriblemente sólo imaginarme que podría vivir en otro lugar que no fuera mi casita piripi. Después de que se fuera el señor Hatake, traté de atarearme en la cocina, pero me sentía un poco como Konan, pues no veía lo que tenía enfrente de mis narices- No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Por fin, oí suspirar a mi padre, y me pareció que estaba llorando, lo que me sonrojó de vergüenza. Cuando finalmente me obligué a mirarlo, tenía las manos enredadas en una de sus redes de pescar, pero estaba de pie en el umbral del cuarto de atrás, donde mi madre yacía al sol con la sábana pegada a ella, como la piel.

Al día siguiente, en preparación para la cita con el señor Hatake en el pueblo, me froté bien los sucios tobillos y estuve a remojo un buen rato en nuestro baño, que había sido en tiempos la caldera de una vieja máquina de vapor que alguien había abandonado en el pueblo; le habían cerrado la parte superior y forrado de madera. Sentada en el baño, mirando al mar, me sentí muy independiente porque por primera vez en mi vida estaba a punto de ver algo del mundo fuera de nuestro pueblo.

Cuando Konan y yo llegamos a la Compañía Japonesa del Pescado y el Marisco, vimos a los pescadores descargando la pesca en el muelle. Mi padre estaba entre ellos, agarrando los pescados con sus huesudas manos y echándolos en cestas. En un momento determinado miró hacia donde estábamos Konan y yo, luego se limpió la cara con la manga de la camisa. Sus rasgos parecían más graves de lo normal. Los hombres transportaban las cestas llenas hasta el carro del señor Hatake y las colocaron detrás. Yo me subí a la rueda a mirar. La mayoría de los peces tenían los ojos abiertos y vidriosos, pero de vez en cuando uno movía la boca, y a mí me parecía que estaba dando un gritito. Yo intentaba tranquilizarlos diciéndoles:

 **Van a la ciudad de Senzuru, pescaditos. No les pasara nada.**

No veía que ganaba diciéndoles la verdad.

Por fin, el señor Hatake salió a la calle y nos dijo a Konan y a mí que nos subiéramos con él al carro. Yo me senté en el medio, lo bastante pegada al señor Hatake para tocar con la mano la tela de su kimono. Me sonrojé. Konan me miró fijamente, pero no pareció notar nada, igual de aturdida que de costumbre.

Me pasé gran parte del viaje mirando al pescado removerse en las cajas. Al subir la loma, dejando atrás Yoroido, una rueda pasó sobre una roca, y el carro se inclinó de pronto hacia un lado. Una de las lubinas cayó al camino y revivió con el golpe. Verla aletear, boqueando, era más de lo que yo podía soportar. Me volví con lágrimas en los ojos, y aunque intenté ocultárselas al señor Hatake, él se dio cuenta. Después de recoger el pescado y cuando ya estábamos de nuevo en camino, me preguntó qué me pasaba.

 **¡Pobrecito pescado!** \- Dije.

 **Te pareces a mi mujer. Cuando ve a los pescados ya están muertos, pero si tiene que cocinar un cangrejo vivo, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y les canta una canción.**

El señor Hatake me enseño una cancioncilla – en realidad casi una pequeña oración – que pensé que se habría inventado su mujer.

Ella se la cantaba a los cangrejos, pero nosotros adaptamos la letra a la lubina:

 _¡Lubinita, oh lubinita,_

 _corre, corre, enseguida serás Buda¡_

Luego me enseñó otra, una nana que yo no conocía. Se la cantamos a una platija que ocupaba sola una cesta, con sus ojos, como botones, girando a ambos lados de la cabeza.

 _¡Duerme, duerme, platija buena!_

 _Cuando todos estén dormidos,_

 _también los pájaros y los corderos_

 _en los huertos y en los prados,_

 _las estrellas de la noche_

 _verterán su luz dorada_

 _desde la ventana._

Un momento después coronamos la loma y la villa de Senzuro se hizo visible a nuestros pies. Era un día gris. Era la primera vez que veía el mundo fuera de Yoroido, y me pareció que no me había perdido de nada. Veía los oscuros cerros, poblados con los tejados de paja del pueblo, rodeando una pequeña bahía, y el mar metálico, veteado de blanco. Tierra adentro, el paisaje podría haber sido atractivo de no ser por las vías del tren que lo recorrían como cicatrices.

Senzuro era una población sucia y maloliente. Incluso el mar despedía un terrible hedor, como si todos los peces se estuvieran pudriendo. Alrededor de los postes del muelle flotaban trozos de fruta y verduras, como las medusas de nuestra bahía. Los barcos tenían la pintura saltada y parte de la madera agrietada; parecía que se habían estado peleando unos con otros.

Konan y yo esperamos durante un tiempo sentadas en el muelle, hasta que por fin el señor Hatake nos llamó y nos dijo que entráramos en las oficinas centrales de la Compañía Japonesa del Pescado y el Marisco, donde nos condujo por un largo pasillo. No creo que dentro de un pez huela más a tripas de pescado que en aquel pasillo. Pero, para mi sorpresa, al fondo, había un despacho, que a mis ojos de niña de nueves años me pareció muy bonito. Konan y yo nos quedamos en el umbral, descalzas en el resbaladizo suelo de piedra. Frente a nosotras había un escalón, y, subiéndolo, una tarima cubierta con tatamis. Tal vez eso fue lo que me impresionó: la elevación del suelo hacía que todo pareciera más grande. En cualquier caso, me pareció la habitación más bonita que había visto nunca, aunque ahora me hare reír pensar que el despacho de un asentador de pescado de un pequeño puerto del Mar de Japón pudiera impresionar tanto a nadie.

Sobre un cojín en la tarima había una mujer de edad, que se levantó al vernos y se acercó al borde y se puso de rodillas. Era vieja y tenía aspecto de loca; no se quedaba quieta ni por un segundo. Cuando no estaba alisándose el kimono, estaba quitándose algo del ojo o rascándose la nariz, al tiempo que suspiraba continuamente, como si lamentara tener que hacer todos aquellos movimientos.

El señor Hatake le dijo:

 **Estas son Sango-chan y su hermana mayor, Konan-san.**

Yo hice una pequeña reverencia, a la que Doña Fuguillas respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. Entonces suspiró aún más profundamente y empezó a pellizcarse una zona del cuello llena de costras. Me hubiera gustado mirar hacia otro lado, pero tenía los ojos fijos en mí.

 **Entonces, tú eres Konan-san, ¿no**? – Dijo. Pero seguía mirándome a mí.

 **Yo soy Konan** – Dijo mi hermana.

 **¿Cuándo naciste?**

Konan no parecía, todavía, segura de a cuál de las dos se estaba refiriendo Doña Fuguillas, así que respondí en su lugar.

 **Es del año de la vaca** – Dije.

La anciana se acercó a mí y me acaricio. Pero lo hizo de la forma más rara que se pueda uno imaginar, hundiendo la yema de los dedos en mi mejilla. Me di cuenta de que pretendía acariciarme porque su expresión era bondadosa.

 **Ésta es bastante bonita. ¡Qué ojos! Y se nota que es lista. Basta con verle de frente** – Luego se volvió a mi hermana y dijo **– Así que del año de la vaca; entonces tienes quince años; el planeta Venus… seis, blanco. A ver, a ver… acércate un poco más.**

Konan hizo o que le decían. Doña Fuguillas empezó a examinarle el rostro, no sólo con la vista, sino también con las yemas de los dedos. Se pasó un largo tiempo comprobando la nariz de Konan desde ángulos diferentes, y sus orejas. Le pellizcó los lóbulos varias veces, y luego empezó a gruñir para indicar que había terminado con Konan y se volvió hacia mí.

 **Tú tienes que ser del año del mono. Basta con mirarte. ¡Cuánta agua tienes! Ocho, blanco; el planeta Saturno. Y eres una muchacha muy atractiva. Acércate.**

Entonces procedió a hacer lo mismo conmigo, pellizcándome las orejas y todo lo demás. Yo no podía dejar de pensar que hacia un momento se había estado rascando las costras del cuello con la misma mano. Enseguida se puso en pie y se bajó al suelo, donde estábamos nosotras. Le llevó un rato meter los pies en los zori, pero finalmente se volvió hacia el señor Hatake y le dirigió una mirada que él pareció entender de inmediato, porque salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Doña Fuguillas desabrochó el blusón campesino que llevaba Konan y se lo quito. Le estuvo moviendo los pechos, le miró debajo de los brazos, y luego la giró y le examinó la espalda. Yo estaba tan sorprendida que apenas me atrevía a mirar. Claro que había visto a Konan desnuda antes, pero la forma de tocarla de Doña Fuguillas me pareció más indecente que cuando Konan se había subido el bañador para que la manoseara el muchacho Hayate. Entonces, como si no fuera bastante, Doña Fuguillas le bajó las bragas de un tirón, la observo de arriba abajo y volvió a ponerla de frente.

 **Sal de las bragas** – Le dijo.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Konan tan avergonzada, pero dio un paso y dejó las bragas en el suelo fangoso. Doña Fuguillas la tomó por los hombros y la sentó en la tarima. Konan estaba completamente desnuda; y estoy segura de que no tenía más idea que yo de lo que estaba haciendo allí sentada. Pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de preguntárselo, porque un instante después, Doña Fuguillas le había puesto las manos en las rodillas, separándoselas. Y sin vacilar un momento, metió la mano entre las piernas de Konan. Después de esto, no pude seguir mirando. Supongo que Konan debió de resistirse porque Doña Fuguillas dio un grito y al mismo tiempo oí un sonoro azote: Doña Fuguillas había golpeado a Konan en el muslo, como pude darme cuenta, luego, por la marca roja que le había dejado. Un momento después Doña Fuguillas había terminado y le dijo a Konan que se vistiera. Mientras se vestía, Konan soltó un profundo suspiro. Puedo que estuviera llorando, pero yo no me atreví a mirarla.

Seguidamente, Doña Fuguillas vino directamente hacia mí, y en un segundo me había bajado las bragas hasta las rodillas y me había quitado el blusón, como había hecho con Konan. Yo no tenía pecho que la anciana pudiera toquetear, pero me examinó debajo de los brazos, igual que a mí hermana, y también me dio la vuelta, antes de sentarme en la tarima y terminar de quitarme las bragas. Estaba horriblemente asustada pensado en lo que vendría después. Cuando intentó separarme las rodillas, tuvo que darme un azote en el muslo, como a Konan, y a mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta intentando contener las lágrimas. Me puso un dedo entre las piernas; y sentí como un pellizco, tan intenso que solté un grito. Cuando me dijo que me vistiera, me sentí como deben de sentirse las compuertas de un pantano al detener las aguas de un rio. Pero me daba miedo que el señor Hatake nos mirara mal si cualquiera de las dos se echaba a llorar como una niña pequeña.

 **Las niñas están sanas** – Le dijo al señor Hatake cuando este volvió a entrar en la habitación - **, y son aptas. Las dos están intactas. La mayor tiene demasiada madera, pero la pequeña tiene una buena cantidad de agua. También es muy bonita, ¿no le parece? Su hermana mayor parece una campesina a su lado.**

 **No me cabe la menor duda de que las dos son atractivas a su manera** – Respondió él – **Pero ¿por qué no lo hablamos mientras la acompaño fuera? Las niñas me esperarán aquí.**

Cuando el señor Hatake cerró la puerta tras él, me volví a ver a Konan que estaba sentada al borde de la tarima, mirando al techo. Las lágrimas formaban un charquito a cada lado de su nariz, y en cuanto vi lo triste que estaba ella, yo también me eché a llorar. Me sentía culpable de lo que había sucedido y le sequé la cara con una esquina de mi blusón.

 **¿Quién era esa horrorosa mujer?** – Me preguntó.

 **Deber ser una adivina. Lo más seguro es que el señor Hatake quiera saberlo todo de nosotras.**

 **Pero ¿por qué nos ha examinado de esa forma tan horrible?**

 **¿No lo entiendes, Konan-san?** – Le contesté – **El señor Hatake quiere adoptarnos.**

Al oír esto, Konan empezó a parpadear como si se le hubiera metido un bicho en el ojo.

 **Pero ¿qué dices?** – Me preguntó **– El señor Hatake no puede adoptarnos.**

 **Nuestro papacito está demasiado viejo… Y como nuestra madre está enferma, creo que al señor Hatake le preocupa nuestro futuro. No tendremos quien se ocupe de nosotras.**

Konan se puso de pie, muy agitada por mis palabras. Empezó a bizquear, y pude darme cuenta de que se esforzaba por seguir creyendo que nada nos sacaría de nuestra casita piripi. Estrujaba lo que yo había dicho como se estruja una esponja para sacarle el agua. Poco a poco su rostro empezó a relajarse y se volvió a sentar al borde de la tarima. Un instante después estaba tan tranquila observando la habitación, como si no hubiéramos tenido conversación alguna.

La casa del señor Hatake se encontraba al final de una callejuela, a la salida del pueblo. El bosquecillo de pinos que la rodeaba olía tan fuerte como el océano en los acantilados de nuestra casa; y cuando pensé en el océano y en que iba a cambiar un olor por otro, sentí un vacío terrible, como cuando te asomas a un precipicio y enseguida tienes que apartarte. No había en Yoroido una casa tan grande, y tenía unos aleros inmensos, como los del santuario de nuestro pueblo. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, el señor Hatake dejó los zapatos exactamente en el mismo sitio en el que se los quitó, y una doncella vino inmediatamente y los puso en un estante. Konan y yo no teníamos zapatos que quitarnos, pero justo en el momento en que iba a entrar en la casa, sentí un ligero golpe en la espalda, y una piña cayó entre mis pies en el suelo de madera. Me volví y vi a una niña más o menos de mi edad, con el cabello muy corto, que corría a esconderse detrás de un árbol. Se asomó, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus paletas separadas, y echó a correr, volviendo la cabeza de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que iba tras ella. Puede que suene raro, pero no tenía la experiencia de conocer niñas de mi edad. Claro que conocía a las niñas del pueblo, pero no tenía la sensación de haberlas conocido, pues habíamos crecido juntas y nos conocíamos desde siempre. Pero Rin – ese era el nombre de la hijita del señor Hatake – fue tan simpática desde el momento en que la vi que pensé que tal vez no me iba a resultar tan difícil pasar de un mundo al otro.

Las ropas de Rin eran mucho más refinadas que las mías, y llevaba zori; pero siendo yo una niña de pueblo, la perseguí descalza por el bosque hasta que la alcancé en una especie de casa de muñecas construida con las ramas de un árbol seco. Había colocado por el suelo piedrecitas y piñas para separar las habitaciones. En una hizo que me servía té en una taza desportillada; en otra nos turnamos la tarea de acunar a su "bebé", que se llamaba Isobu y que, en realidad, no era más que un saquito lleno de tierra. Rin me dijo que Isobu no extrañaba a nadie, pero que le asustaban las lombrices; casualmente, igual que a ella. Cuando encontrábamos una, Rin se aseguraba de que yo la tirara fuera antes de que el pobre Isobu se pusiera a llorar.

Yo estaba encantada con la perspectiva de tener a Rin como hermana. En realidad, los majestuosos árboles y el olor a pino – incluso el señor Hatake – empezaron a parecerme insignificantes en comparación. La diferencia entre la vida allí, en la casa del señor Hatake, y la vida en Yoroido era tan grande como la diferencia entre el olor a comida y un bocado de algo delicioso.

Al oscurecer, nos lavamos las manos y los pies en el pozo y entramos a sentarnos en el suelo en tomo a una mesa cuadrada. Me sorprendió ver el humo que salía de la comida que estábamos a punto de comer y se elevaba hasta las vigas del alto techo, del que colgaban luces eléctricas. La habitación tenía una luz sobrecogedora; nunca había visto nada igual. Enseguida aparecieron los sirvientes con la cena – lubina asada, encurtidos, sopa y arroz al vapor -, pero en el momento en el que empezábamos a comer se apagaron las luces. El señor Hatake se rio; al parecer, esto sucedía con frecuencia. Los sirvientes se consagraron encendiendo unos faroles colgados de trípodes de madera.

Nadie habló mucho mientras comíamos. Yo esperaba que la señora Hatake fuera muy atractiva, pero parecía una versión envejecida de Konan, salvo que sonreía continuamente. Después de cenar, ella y Konan se pusieron a jugar al go, y el señor Hatake llamó a la doncella y le ordenó que le trajera la chaqueta del kimono. Un momento después salió, y pasado un rato prudencial, Rin me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera fuera. Se calzó unos zori de paja y me prestó a mí un par. Le pregunté qué adonde íbamos.

 **¡Más abajo!** – Dijo – **Estamos siguiendo a mi papa. Lo hago siempre que sale. Es un secreto.**

Nos encaminamos por la callejuela y giramos en la calle principal en dirección al centro de Sezuru, siguiendo al señor Hatake a cierta distancia. Unos minutos después, nos encontrábamos entre las casas del pueblo, y entonces Rin me tomó del brazo y me guio hacia una calle lateral. Al final de un pasaje empedrado, entre dos casas, llegamos a una ventana cubierta con persianas de papel, que brillaba con la luz de su interior. Rin aplicó el ojo a un agujerito abierto a su altura en una de las persianas. Mientras ella miraba, yo oí risas y voces, y a alguien cantando al son del shamisen. Por fin, Rin se hizo a un lado, y yo pude acercar el ojo al agujerito. La mitad de la habitación me quedaba oculta por un biombo, pero pude distinguir al señor Hatake, sentado en una de las esteras, entre un grupo de cuatro o cinco hombres. A su lado, un anciano contaba una historia sobre alguien que sostenía una escalera de mano por la que subía una chica y aprovechaba para mirarle por debajo de la falda; todos reían excepto el señor Hatake, que tenía la mirada fija en la parte de la habitación oculta a mi vista. Una mujer de edad vestida con kimono se acercó a él con un vaso en la mano, y él lo agarro para que ella le sirviera cerveza. El señor Hatake me pareció una isla en medio del océano porque, aunque todos los demás estaban riéndose con la historia – incluso la anciana que servía la cerveza -, él continuaba serio, mirando fijamente al otro lado de la mesa.

Aparté el ojo del agujerito y le pregunté a Rin qué era aquel sitio.

 **Es una casa de té** – Me respondió **-, donde las geishas divierten a los hombres. Mi padre viene casi todas las noches. No sé por qué le gusta tanto. Las mujeres sirven las bebidas, y los hombres cuentas historias, salvo cuando todos se ponen a cantar. Todo el mundo termina borracho.**

Volví a mirar por el agujerito a tiempo para ver una sombra que atravesaba la pared, y entonces apareció una mujer. De sus cabellos colgaban los verdes capullos de un sauce, y llevaba un kimono rosa pálido con un estampado en relieve de flores blancas. El ancho obi ceñido en la cintura era naranja y amarillo. Nunca había visto una prenda tan elegante. Lo más sofisticado que poseía una mujer en Yoroido era un traje de algodón, o tal vez lino, con un sencillo estampado en índigo. Pero a diferencia de su vestimenta, la mujer no era en absoluto bonita. Tenía unos dientes tan saltones que los labios no llegaban a tapárselos del todo, y la cabeza tan estrecha que parecía que se la hubieran aplastado entre dos tablas al nacer. Se puede pensar que soy cruel al describirla de este modo tan duro; pero me sorprendió ver que, aunque nadie diría que era una belleza, los ojos del señor Hatake estaban clavados en ella, como un pez en el anzuelo. Continuó mirándola mientras el resto reía y se divertía. Y cuando ella se arrodilló a su lado para servirle un poco más de cerveza, lo miró de una forma que sugería que se conocían bastante bien.

Entonces le tocó mirar por el agujero a Rin y cuando decidió que habíamos visto bastante, volvimos a casa y nos bañamos juntas en un baño situado en una de las esquinas del bosquecillo de pinos. Los trozos de cielo que se veian entre las ramas estaban plagados de estrellas. Yo me hubiera quedado mucho más tiempo allí sentada, intentando comprender todo lo que había visto aquel día y lo cambios a los que tendría que enfrentar. Pero a Rin le había dado tanto sueño el agua caliente del baño que enseguida aparecieron los sirvientes para ayudarnos a salir.

Konan ya roncaba cuando Rin y yo nos acostamos en nuestros futones a su lado, abrazadas una a la otra. Me invadió una cálida alegría, y le susurré a Rin al oído: "¿Sabías que voy a venir a vivir contigo?". Pensaba que esta noticia le haría abrir los ojos o incluso incorporarse, pero no la sacó de su sopor. Soltó un gemido, y un momento después su respiración, cálida y húmeda, había tomado el ritmo del sueño.


End file.
